All I wanted
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Arnolds life can't get much better he finally has everything he's ever wanted but when he runs into someone he thought he never wanted to see again he might just decide he can't live without her and maybe he doesn't want this life anymore. I DON'T OWN HA
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: All I wanted

RATING: T of PG-13 just in case. Thematic elements mild sexuality and language.

SUMMARY:Arnold finally has everything he ever wanted in life when he runs into someone who just might show him that he doesn't.

AUTHOR NOTE: I haven't wrote a Hey Arnold fiction in years and years but I'm older now and a better writer then I was before. I am still a hopeless Hey Arnold addict and this story popped into my head after I saw a youtube video.

* * *

Arnold walked down the steps of the massive building he worked in and quickly pulled out his cell-phone dialing the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" The soft voice on the other end made him smile.

"Lila? It's me I got the promotion I'm a partner" He beamed.

"Oh Arnold that's ever so great to hear"

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and tell you the great news I gotta go I have to get to the tux shop and meet Gerald" He started down the side walk.

"Oh alright Arnold I'll see you when you get home I love you just ever so much"

"I love you too" He hung up with a contented sigh.

Life for him was pretty much perfect right now. He was 28 and had just been made the youngest partner at the law firm he worked at.

He and Lila had been dating three years now and in two weeks were finally getting married.

He hadn't really changed much over the years except getting a little taller and better built he still looked the same. He also dressed like a lawyer now.

Lila was still beautiful and Gerald his best friend was the same goof ball he had always been despite becoming a father and having his son with Phoebe. Little Gerry was nine months old now.

Arnold lost contact with everyone else when he was nineteen except Gerald and he re-united with Lila three years ago.

He opened the door to the Tux Deluxe Palace and door jingled happily thie was his last fitting before the wedding.

"Gerald...I got the promotion"Arnold smiled as he approached his long time best friend.

"Wow Arnold...life sure seems to be going great for you man I'm happy for you"

"Thanks...How are Phoebe and Gerry?"

"Great...really great I love being married Arnold it's the best feeling in the world"

"I'll have to take your word on that"

"Yeah but not for long man just two weeks to go...man, can you believe you're going to marry Lila...it's gotta be a dream come true"

"It sure is...I just wish I could have came to your wedding and been your best man for you"

"Me too...but with little Gerry on the way well things were kind of last minute" Gerald laughed.

* * *

Arnold and Gerald quickly finished their fitting and exited the shop together.

"Well Arnold I got to get home and help Phoebe. Are we still on for that game tomorrow?"

"You bet three o'clock at the basketball court I'll see you there man"

They waved and each headed off in their own direction Arnold anxious to get home to his fiance'.

He turned a corner and toppled over something or someone faliing onto the pavement he looked and saw a girl laying a few feet away her blonde hair spilling loosely over her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He pushed up and moved over to help her up.

"I'm fine why don't you watch where you're going you moron" She scolded.

"I'm sorry really I..."He froze when she turned and he saw her face.

"Arnold?"

"Helga!"

* * *

Short I know but it's going to get better.

Please excuse any grammer/spelling problems that mayb be in this fiction. I know they are there but I'm not perfect which is why I keep writing so I can get better I don't need these mistakes pointed out.

Read and Review please 3


	2. Chapter 2

Helga stood up and brushed herself off very aware of the fact Arnold was openly staring at her.

She had changed and for the better he had to admit. Her hair lay in long beautiful waves cascading down her back a pink silk ribbon wrapped around her head held the front away from her face. Her clear beautiful blue eyes and now two perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Her shape was something most women dreamed of she was shorter then he was now and slightly skinny but not so bony it was gross and her chest wasn't too big or too flat. Her long legs were covered in light blue jeans and she had on pink converse sneakers with a pink sweater.

"Helga...I can't believe it's you how long has it been?"

"Long enough" She replied with a smile.

"You look great really"

"Thanks Arnold so do you" He always had but even she had to admit he improved.

"Do you want to I don't know maybe get a cup of coffee and catch up?" He motioned to the little cofee shop across the street and she shrugged.

"Why not?"

They crossed the street together and aftering ordering found a small table in a dark little corner for two and sat down Helga spoke first.

"So football head what are you up to now a days?" She grinned at the use of his old nickname and so did he knowing for once she was just teasing.

"I'm a lawyer now I just got a promotion today I made partner"

"wow, That's great and what a perfect job for you. You always were fixing other peoples problems" She took a drink of her cofee as he spoke.

"What about you? What are you doing now?"

"I am a writer. I'm actually here in new york discussing a movie deal"

"That's great I'll be sure and go see it when it comes out" She smiled and began staring at her cup as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So...you seeing anyone or anything?" She wanted to kick herself for asking but she couldn't help it she had to know.

He stared at her a second or two he didn't like to lie but knowing how bad Helga always hated Lila decided that not saying either way wasn't really lying.

"Are you?" He countered and she smiled before shaking her head she didn't seem to notice he never really answered her.

* * *

The two of them stayed there in the coffee shop for three full hours before Helga checked her watch and anounced she had to get going.

She gave Arnold the number for the hotel she was staying at and he promised he'd call her not once mentioning Lila or his upcoming wedding.

After she left he stayed there a few more minutes thinking about how much she had changed sure the old Helga he knew was still there in spirit slightly but the girl he had always known she could be was there too.

He finally pushed away from the table and started walking back home his thoughts kept returning to his day spent with his ex enemy Helga Pataki it felt great talking to her. They laughed and remembered all the old times they had as well as caught up on their lives now.

He reached the apartment he had been sharing with Lila for nearly two years now and he used his key to get in she sprang up from the couch when he came in.

"Oh Arnold I was worried about you just ever so much" She ran into his arms and he smiled picking her up for a kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him carry her further into the room.

Lila was pretty her long red hair was in one long braid down her back and she had on green shorts that showed off her long skinny legs and a cute green tank top. She was too skinny in his opinion but he never bothered to tell her.

"I told you I was meeting Gerald...we took awhile at the tux shop then I went out for some coffee with a friend"

She smiled at him kissed his cheek as he lightly set her down on the hardwood floor of their apartment.

He started pulling his tie off and she ran up to him taking the end in her hands.

"Let me help you with that...I thought maybe tonight we could celebrate your promotion" She smiled up at him and he returned her smile.

"I'm kind of tired baby...maybe tomorrow alright?" Her smile disappeared he never said no to her before.

She watched him pull off his tie and make his way into the bedroom and wondered who the friend was he had coffee with.

* * *

Read and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Arnold was playing basketball at the park with Gerald for their weekly saturday game. Gerald was winning like usual and had just scored again when Arnold spoke.

"You'll never guess who I ran into yesterday" He tossed Gerald the ball.

"When after the tux shop?" Gerald tossed it back and Arnold nodded walking to a nearby bench for a drink of water.

"Helga"

"As in Helga G Pataki?" Arnold sat down and Gerald walked over beside him.

"Yeah...we bumped into each other literally...just like we used too back in school" He laughed.

"And?" Gerald knew there was more.

"And we went for coffee...and all those feelings that I tried to get over...well..."

"Arnold let me stop you right there right now before you say or do something you'll regret...first of all Helga was awful to you in school she treated you like dirt since we were four ..second it was a blessing when we graduated you were able to get away from her and find Lila...you are going to marry the girl of your dreams Arnold"

"I know Gerald I know Lila is great I love Lila I always have I always will...but...I don't know I feel like I'm missing a big part of the mystery surrounding Helga...why was she so mean to me in school? I have a chance to finally find out"

"Arnold...I think you need to concentrate on Lila...not Helga just walk away man" Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Gerald I just want to get the answers I want that's all what's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

Arnold was just stepping out of the shower when his cell phone rang. Lila was downtown at a soup kitchen she volunteered at every saturday so he thought it was her. He answered it only to hear Helgas voice.

"Hey Arnold, Since it's saturday I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure Helga. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I've never been here...you decide"

"Alright...I'll pick you up in a few minutes"

"Sounds great" She hung up and he texted Lila a quick message to tell her he was hanging out with his friends and would see her later.

* * *

Helga was just finishing brushing out her endlessly long blonde hair when someone knocked on her hotel door.

"Coming"

She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hi Arnold, I gotta grab my cell phone from the other room I'll be right back make yourself comfortable" She rushed into the adjioning room.

He watched her go rendered speechless not only by the deluxe room with a living room, bedroom and bathroom but by her looks. She was wearing a pink tank top the showed off her white creamy skin and blue jeans with her pink converse sneakers her hair tumbling in wild curls around her shoulders.

She came back out slipping her hot pink cell phone into her pocket she grabbed her room key and smiled opening the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought Ice cream maybe and then I don't know" She giggled and he looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...just a private joke I used to have about ice cream..." She shook her head as they walked off the elevator.

They stepped onto the sidewalk and started down the street his hand brushed against hers and for a second he wanted to hold it he almost did before quickly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So..."He cleared his throat.

"So..." She smiled at him as they reached the ice cream store and he held the door for her.

She went inside and he came up beside her.

"What do you want?" She hadn't heard him coming up behind her and when he spoke he was so close she froze.

"Uhm...I..." He moved back a little bit and smiled at her.

"I'll take a hot fudge sundae" He nodded and went to order while she excused herself to the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face and tried to take a deep breath.

"Ok, Helga pull yourself together...this is Arnold the boy you were secretly in love with for neraly half your life and you finally managed to get over it. You finally are being nice to him just keep it together"

She shook her head at herself before walking out to the table he was sitting at with a hot fudge sundae for her and a turtle sundae for himself.

She slid into the booth a little closer to him then she needed to be but he didn't entirely mind.

They had been eating their ice cream and talked until Helga stole a bite of his ice cream.

"Hey"He pretended to be annoyed but she gigled and he smiled before stealing some of hers.

Lila was great and he loved her but she never let him see a playful side like Helga did. She never wanted to share food with him.

"Oh, you know what we should do today?" She smiled and he shook his head.

"What?"

"We should go see Gerald and Phoebe. I haven't met their son yet...have you?"

"Yeah...Gerald and I hang out alot...I can take you over"

Secretly he felt sick what if Phoebe or Gerald mentioned Lila and his upcoming wedding? It shouldn't matter he should tell her but he didn't.

"Do you uhm...talk to Phoebe often?" He was instantly worried tha if she talked to Phoebe alot she already knew about Lila.

"Yeah at least once a month I try to call all she talks about now is her baby I really want to meet him"

"He's a great kid...really"

"I love kids " Helga smiled.

"So do I...really I love kids I'd like to have some one day but..."He trailed off.

"But what?"

"I uhm... I think that will be a long time away"

In truth Lila didn't like kids and despite his feelings on the matter had stated she would have none. She didn't even really care Gerry too much. Arnold was upset about it but figured he loved her and maybe she'd change her mind.

"I'd like some too maybe someday...I just haven't found the right guy yet"

She shrugged and went back to her ice cream and Arnold pushed his away from him. He suddenly wasn't very hunrgy.

* * *

Read and Review 3 Thanks 3


	4. Chapter 4

They walked to a nearby toy store since Helga insisted she buy something for Gerry and while she was browsing down an aisle Arnold crept off to call Gerald.

He wanted to give his friend a heads up about the visit but also make sure that neither of them brought up Lila or his wedding, Gerald reacted as expected.

"Arnold I told you to stay away from her"

"I know that but Gerald please just do this for me please"

"Arnold you are marrying the girl of your dreams, What is wrong with you this isn't like you at all"

"I know, I know...It's her I just want to spend time with her and I promise I'm going to tell her about Lila tonight when I walk her home I just don't want to ruin her day"

Gerald sighed on the other end of the line.

"Fine but you better tell her the truth"

"I will Gerald we'll see you in a few minutes"

* * *

When they reached Gerald and Phoebes house Phoebe opened the door for them. She greeted Helga with a warm hug and shot death glares at Arnold.

They walked into the house and Gerald came down the stairs carrying an adorable boy. He looked so much like his father.

Helga smiled and her whole face lit up with delight and it shot straight to Arnolds heart.

She went to Gerry and pulled out the stuffed giraffe she had bought for him he giggled happily and reached for her.

She smiled taking him in his arms and Arnold stood by the door taking it all in. Phoebe walked over beside him.

"She's amazing isn't she?" He looked at Phoebe before nodding.

"Yes...yes she is"

"It's a shame you never noticed before..."She said and he just looked at her.

"I mean...you're engaged now...of course it's not too late..."She smiled and walked over behind Helga.

Helga, Gerald and Phoebe went in the living room Arnold hung back a minute or two before following them.

When he reached the doorway the sight he saw there made him freeze and his heart skipped a beat. Helga was sitting on the couch her long blonde hair laying in soft waves around her shoulder bouncing Gerry on her lap talking to him. He was giggling happily hugging the giraffe she had brought. When Arnold entered she looked over for just a minute and he was enchanted.

They stayed at Gerald and Phoebes for about two hours and Helga never let Gerry out of her arms. She fed him and even changed him while they were there and Arnold was impressed Lila usually wouldn't even hold him.

While she said goodbye to the baby and Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald took a second alone.

"Man, She is great really I can see now why you wanted to hang out with her"

"Yeah, She's a different person" Arnold agreed.

"So...you're going to tell her about Lila right?"

"Yeah...I'm going to tell her I mean...why not?"

"Exactly it doesn't mean you can't be friends anymore"

"Yeah and I love Lila...Lila is...great...I've wanted Lila a really long time and now...I'm going to marry her"

He said it and he knew he was trying to convince himself more then he was convincing Gerald.

"Yeah...well...Lila is great but...there's a difference between love and being in love and there's a difference between wanting something you finally have and having something you don't want...you know? Mayb you only want Lila because you couldn't have her before...now you have her...is she really who you want?"

Arnold was about to reply when Helga came over to him with a big smile.

"You ready?" He nodded.

"Ready" She said goodbye to Gerald and the two of them made their way down the street.

Phoebe came over to her husbands side Gerry was asleep in her arms as she peeked out the window at their friends.

"Well what do you think?" She asked and Gerald smiled.

"I think that Arnold is falling in love with her. What do you think?" Phoebe smiled.

"As long as Helga doesn't get hurt I think it's about time"

* * *

Arnold walked Helga to her floor then her door and when they got there she smiled at him but didn't open the door.

"So..thanks for today Arnold...I had a great time really"

"Me too"

"I have a meeting to go to tomorrow but maybe sometime this week do you want to hang out again? If not it's totally fine"

"No...I'd love to. Call me ok" She smiled and her used all his stregnth to turn and walk away.

He was halfway home when he got a text from Lila.

* * *

**_Arnold I am going home for a few days to help mom get wedding stuff read I love you ever so much be home in a few days love Lila_**.

* * *

He shut his phone and the first thing he though of never should have crossed his mind if he really loved Lila.

A few more days with Helga then he'd tell her about Lila. Just a few more days of friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Over then next two days Arnold and Helga hung out on multiple occasions.

They went to the the park and fed ducks, They went to a movie, They went to a carnival.

Arnold meant everytime to tell her about Lila and his upcoming wedding instead he fell even more in love.

Helga was having the time of her life, She had thought her love for Arnold had died but spending so much time with him only brought every feeling rushing back at her.

It was well past eleven at night now and the two were walking home from the movies Arnold was walking close enough she could feel his heat and she wanted to hold his hand but she didn't.

"I had a really great time tonight Arnold"

"Hmm?...oh yeah me too Helga" He offered her a smile but he was really feeling guilty for leading her on. It wasn't like him at all to be this guy.

"Really?...you've seen distracted today...is something wrong?"

"No, Helga everything is so right...I just...have a lot on my mind" She smiled as they neared her hotel.

"So, look I know it's late but do you want to I don't know order room service and watch some television?"

Arnold stopped walking to look at her.

"Nothing else I swear I just...don't feel like going to bed I promise we can just watch television" She assured him and he was disgusted with himself for being disappointed.

"Sure Helga, Let me just run home and then I'll come back alright?"

"Sounds good football head" He smiled and she watched him walk away before heading to her own room.

* * *

Half an hour later there was a knock on her door and Helga rushed to answer knowing who was on the other side.

Arnold was there in the same clothes he had worn to the movies light blue jeans and a black t-shirt with his red flannel opened over top.

Helga had changed and that was the first thing he noticed. She had on light pink pj shorts with dark pink bows sewn into them they were really short showing off long creamy white legs and a pink tank top showing her flawless skin her hair was down and laying in messy waves.

She smiled moving to let him into the giant hotel room.

"I still can't get over how huge this hotel room is...I think it's bigger then my apartment" Arnold stepped inside.

"Yeah well with the money my books bring in...my publishing company owes me"

She closed the door and skipped over to the couch plopping down onto it and snatching up the remote.

"What're we watching football head?" She began flipping the channels and he sat down beside her.

They searched a few movies and decided on a horror movie and Helga ordered them two double deluxe cheese burgers, fries and chocolate shakes to snack on.

Arnold was even more impressed not only was Lila against horror movies but she didn't eat food that she thought fatening.

* * *

They watched the movie mostly in silence and when it was over neither of them bothered to move.

Helga switched off the television but that was all she didn't tell him it was time to leave or say she was tired.

She stood and walked over to the bar in the room pouring herself a shot of whiskey and looking at him over her shoulder.

"You want a drink football head?"

"Sure" He usually didn't drink but it was going to take liquid courage to get him to walk out of this hotel room.

He downed two before he finally looked at his watch.

"I should be getting home...it's getting late"

"I'll walk you to the door" She tossed back her third shot.

She followed him to the door and opened it he stepped into the hallway and turned around to look at her leaning against the open door.

"Thanks for inviting me I had a nice time"

"Me too Arnold"

He took a deep breath and turned walking down the hall she slowly shut the door behind him.

He drug his feet down the hall walking slower then he should have and waited a few seconds before pushing the button for the elevator.

By the time he stepped on the elevator the alcahol was working it's wonderful magic.

He stepped off the elevator paused and waited one, two, three minutes.

"You're not going home" He said out loud then he turned and ran to the stairs.

He ran the entire way up the steps and down the hall sliding to a stop infront of the door and knocking quickly.

It had taken him roughly four minutes to get back here from the second he left.

She opened the door slowly and looked confused.

"Arnold? What are you doing here?"

"YOU!" He pointed at her and she looked more confused.

"What?"

"You...you're...like a brain ninja...you get in my head and screw around just for fun...you...you're everything...I've pushed these feelings away for years...I'm tired of it"

"What?...I...I'm sorry...Am I that bad?" She looked ready to cry and he took a deep breath shaking his head.

"No...I am" He moved forward cupped the back of her head and kissed her.

It took a minute before she began kissing him back and he crushed her tiny body against his roughly taking a second to kick the door closed.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold woke up before Helga did and he watched her sleeping peacefully beside him for a minute or two before rolling out of the huge bed and pulling on his boxers and jeans.

He grabbed his cellphone from the floor beside where he found his jeans and checked it he didn't have any calls or texts from Lila just one from Gerald.

* * *

_I called you at midnight you weren't home...shame on you!  
ps. Phoebe says way to go._

* * *

He rolled his eyes and stuck his phone in his jacket pocket after shutting it off and wandered into the livingroom

Helga woke up somewhere around an hour later she stretched lazily before rolling over only to find the bed beside her completely empty and she sat up.

Her first thought was that Arnold had snuck out while she was sleeping then she noticed his button up shirt laying on the floor a few feet away from the bed.

She found her panties laying beside the bed and pulled them on before grabbing the shirt and buttoning it up the front it was long enough on her to skim the middle of her thighs and she liked that it still smelled like him.

When she wondered out into the living room part of her room she saw him over by the door he moved to let in a young man with a tray full of breakfeast foods.

"Hey" He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Hey..."

"Don't get all shy on me now...that's not the Helga I know" He pushed the tray further into the room and she moved a little closer.

"I'm sorry it's just...I thought you left"

He kicked her tank top which was laying on the floor at his feet to the side a little.

"No...I wouldn't do that...I'm not the loving and leaving kind"

She walked over to his wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him close.

"I missed you" He laughed.

"Since last night?"

"No, since school...I missed you I was going to call so many times"

"You should have" He kissed the top of her head and she shrugged walking away to sit at the table while he brought the food over.

"We weren't exactly close Arnold..."

"I thought we were" He told her honestly.

"I was awful to you in school Arnold..why would you think that?" She picked at a waffle.

"Maybe because it was just a front for how you really felt"

She froze for a second and then began pushing he waffle around her plate and staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How long?...How long did you know?"

"A long time Helga...I always kind of new...I wanted to say something to you I was going to a bunch of times but I could tell you weren't ready for me to know"

"Oh...So you knew and you still let me treat you that way...Thanks Arnold"

"Hey...It's not a big deal I knew someday you'd be ready to tell me and I'd be ready to hear it...and maybe say it back"

She smiled but he could see she was blushing she went back to her waffle and he let the subject drop.

They ate mostly in silence before Arnold stood up looking at the clock.

"I need to get going Helga...Call me later?" She smiled.

"Oh I'll think about it..." He laughed and went into the bedroom to retrieve his t-shirt.

He was walking towards the door when he heard he running up behind him.

"Wait!" He turned and she walked closer.

"You forgot your shirt" She moved her fingers to the top button of the shirt she was wearing his hands caught hers stopping her.

"You keep it...it looks better on you anyway" He leaned down and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and for an instant he debated picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to bed.

After a few seconds though he pulled away.

"I Have to go...I'll see you later"

"You aren't really coming back are you?" She looked genuinely worried.

"I'll come back Helga...I promise" He kissed her again briefly.

He turned opened the door hesitated a minute and left.

After he closed the door she leaned her head against and stood there just breathing.

Then she smiled and rushed to the phone to call Phoebe.

* * *

Read and Review People that's how it works.


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold reached his apartment and after walking inside finally felt the guilt of what happened hit him full force.

He had cheated on his fiancee' he had cheated on the girl of his dreams with the girl from his nightmares.

He picked up the phone and dialed Geralds number.

"Arnold?" Gerald picked up on the second ring.

"Gerald I screwed up..."

"I'll say...Helga is on the house phone right now with Phoebe I've never heard her sound so happy"

"I...I don't know...what I'm going to do"

"Do you love her?"

It was a simple question so simple Arnold froze up.

"ARNOLD!" Gerald yelled on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"DO YOU LOVE HER!"

* * *

Helga was stretched out on the couch in her hotel room reading over the script for her book when there was a soft knock.

When she opened the door Arnold was there and she smiled moving to let him inside.

"Hey" She shut the door and he turned to face her.

As soon as she shut the door and turned in his direction he was there. Hands in her hair kissing her like it was the last time.

She kissed him back but could tell something was different and when he broke away she spoke.

"What was that about? Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something" He told her honestly.

"Ok? What is it?"

"You never know how long you'll have with someone time is...a complicated thing and I want you to know no matter what happens between us...no matter how you feel about me later in life...Last night...I wanted it more then anything and I don't regret it I never will"

"Arnold...is something wrong? why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I wanted to tell you...I don't want you to ever think that this is all about sex for me I really enjoy being with you and I haven't felt this way about anyone in a very long time"

"Ok..." She smiled and went to walk past him to the couch he caught her arm on the way by spinning her into his arms and kissing her again.

She melted he was and always would be her only weakness he arms wound around his neck and he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He carried her into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed keeping his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her he broke the kiss.

"What were you doing before I came?"

"Reading the script for my movie deal" He kissed his way down her neck.

"Do you need to get back to it?"

"No...it can wait" She pulled him back for another kiss.

* * *

Gerald was right this whole thing was screwed up and snowballing out of control.

Arnold was staring up at the fan spinning around on the ceiling above the bed Helga was curled up asleep beside him.

He needed to do something break ties with one of them he didn't want to lose Lila he had worked too hard for too long to get her but...she wasn't and never would be Helga the woman who drove him crazy throughout childhood and even now just in a different way.

She was intoxicating she always had been a mystery and kept him on his toes but as the years went by and he looked closer at the mystery he had found the real Helga the one nobody else ever got to see and he liked that one.

Now, She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and in a wife it was everything Lila wasn't and she couldn't have came along at a worst time...or a better one ironically.

Did he love Lila? Or was he just afraid to give up on something that he worked so hard to get?

Lila was breathtakingly beautiful and always had been that was true but Helga was the ugly duckling turned swan and Lila even on her best day could no longer compete .

He wasn't shallow enough to make his decision on looks but in personality Lila wasn't a very strong competetor either there was one side to Lila and it was the same personality she had always had and Helga just like always had so many layers he would never find them all.

He looked over at her sleeping so peacefully, Maybe he should leave just get up and leave and never come back never call or talk to her again walk away now while he still had the strength.

Instead he pulled her close kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the short chapters next one will be longer.

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

This time when Helga woke up Arnold was still sound asleep beside her. She smiled and lay watching him sleep for a few minutes still having trouble believing this was happening to her. After years of childhood torment he was finally here with her.

She finally forced herself to get up and go get a shower when she came back into the bedroom he was awake.

"Now who's the one sneaking off while the other sleeps?" He teased and she smiled shaking her head.

She pulled the towel that was wrapped around her a little closer and moved towards the dresser.

He sat up long enough to wrap an arm around her waist and bring her tumbling back onto the bed beside him. She giggled and swatted at him playfully.

"Arnold...I have to get up I need to get dressed"

"No you don't, Let's just stay in bed all day" He kissed her bare shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

"We already have...it's already early evening and besides I'm hungry"

"So am I" He gave her a devilish grin and started nibbling lightly on her shoulder and arm.

"Have you no shame?" She teased pushing him away and he rolled over onto his back allowing her to get up.

"I can't help it...you bring out the worst in me" He teased and she shook her head picking out clothes and walking back into the bathroom to change.

He had to smile at her modesty she was so cute when she was sweet and innocent.

When she came back out she had on loose fitting light blue jeans and a pink tank top, He noticed she left her hair down for him. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Come on football head take me out for dinner" He smiled back at her and rolled out of the bed.

"Whatever you say Helga"

* * *

They went to a nearby diner and Helga insisted on paying this time Arnold watched her reading the menu and felt the guilt wash over him.

What was he doing? He was going to get married in just a few days and here he was running around the city with another woman. He sighed and tried to act normal and made it through dinner without her noticing the change in him.

Just tonight...one more night then you let her go.

He decided it was his best idea in the morning he'd tell her in the morning he'd come clean.

They were walking back to her hotel hand in hand when she asked walk around the outside pool and Arnold was so guilt ridden he agreed without much thought.

She froze beside the pool he kept walking and she grabbed his arm pulling him to her and kissing him passionately. His guilt abandoned him as his hands gripped her hips pulling her so close daylight couldn't shine between them.

He felt her hand slip into his pants pocket and he wondered what she was doing then he felt her pull his cell phone out of his pocket and toss it on a nearby lawn chair then her cell phone then his belt. He was so wrapped up in her kisses he barely noticed.

Until she shoved him into the pull.

He hit the cold water and sunk he swam quickly up to the top coughing and spitting out water her glared up at her and she laughed.

"That's for pushing me in during the april fools dance Arnoldo" He laughed and shook his head the pool was deep enough his feet didn't touch so he swam to the edge.

"That's not very nice Helga"

"Oh relax..." She trailed off then jumped in after him splashing him with more cold water.

She swam over to him and leaned in close.

"I'll make it up to you" She said softly and he grinned grabbing her waist her positioned her between him and the pull wall.

Her legs wrapped around his waist her arms around his neck. He kept his arms on the edge of the pull so they didn't slip under when his lips met hers.

He kissed her until she started shivering from the cold water then he started trailing kisses down her neck and back up to her ear.

"Why don't we go upstairs and warm up?" He whispered and she giggled.

His phone began vibrating on the chair he saw the screen light up before she did since it was behind her.

CALL FROM LILA SAWYER

He froze and Helga who was kissing his neck noticed and pulled back.

"Arnold? What's wrong"

He looked back at her and he knew it was over.

"Helga..." She turned and saw his phone and her legs slipped from his waist.

"Arnold...why is Lila callin you?" She didn't look at him but he saw the tears already in her eyes.

"Helga...i never meant too..."She interrupted.

"WHY!" He dropped his head.

"Because I'm marrying her in a few days"

She bit her lip, Took a deep breath and dove under the water and swam out of his arms. She resurfaced a few feet away swimming for the edge he went after her. She reached the steps and started out of the pool.

"So...what was this?...a last minute thing?"

"No...Helga...it wasn't like that...really" He reached the steps.

She was walking and he ran catching her arm and forcing her to face him.

"How could you? How...Why?" There were tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying.

"I was going to tell you..."

"When?...after the wedding?..." He dropped his head and she took another deep breath shaking off his arms he could see her slowly ripping apart.

"You...you lied to me...you let me believe you cared about me...you...oh my gosh...I...you...you let me have sex with you...how could you?" the last few words she practically screamed.

"I'm sorry...Helga...I Lo..."He was interrupted when she slapped him hard on the cheek.

When he looked at her she looked as horrified as he was. There were tears in her eyes and three worked their way out she stood there a minute.

"Don't...just...get out of here..." She spoke so soft he could barely here her.

"Helga..."

"ARNOLD GET OUT!" She screamed and he reached for his phone he brushed past her when he was leaving and she kept her back to him he stopped a few yards away.

"I am sorry...I never meant for it to go this far" He told her she didn't move or respond.

After she heard the gate close and knew he was long gone it hit her. It felt like being punched in the stomach she wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed to her knees right where she was soaking wet by the pool and she cried like she had never cried before.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW ONLY 2 or 3 CHAPTERS LEFT DEPENDING ON HOW MANY I NEED!

LET A REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Arnold walked up the steps to Geralds house and knocked twice Gerald answered the door.

He froze when he saw Arnold his cheek was red and looked like he had been slapped, His clothes were soaked and it looked like he had been crying.

"Gerald...I..." He was interruped by Phoebe who came running down the stairs pulling on a jacket.

"Baby, I gotta go Helga just called me...she's really upset..."Phoebe froze when she saw Arnold.

"Hey, Phoebe" She gave him a death glare then turned to Gerald.

"I'll be back Gerry is sleeping so I left him in his crib I love you" She leaned up and gave him a kiss then brushed past Arnold giving him a pointed look of disgust.

The door slammed harder then was needed and Arnold winced.

"Ok, what did you do now?" Gerald sighed.

* * *

"Helga...just calm down..."Phoebe was sitting on the large bed while Helga ran wildly around the room throwing things in her suitcase.

Helga wasn't crying but Phoebe could tell she needed too she was angrily throwing things in her suitcase almost crazy looking and when she talked the was a mildly hysterical tone to her voice.

"Calm down?...Phoebe...I...no...I need to get out of here now"

"I know you're hurt Helga...and I know I'm partly responsible but...what are you planning on doing?"

"Phoebe...it's not your fault...I'm going to rent a car and get out of this city"

"Helga...just come stay with me and Gerald for awhile you can spend time with Gerry"

"I can't...I can't stand to be here another minute" Her voice choked and then she broke in heaving sobs dropping to her knees beside her bed her hands covering her face.

Phoebe winced then moved to kneel beside her friend pulling her into a hug. Helga hugged her back and cried harder.

"Oh...Helga...I'm so so sorry"

Helga sat back slightly and Phoebe gave her a sad smile pulling out a tissue and wiping her tears. Helga smiled weakly back at her.

"How could he?...how could he let me crawl in bed with him knowing the whole time that...that...he was marrying Lila"

"I don't know...it's not like Arnold..."

"When is he doing it Phoebe?.."

"Helga..."

"When!"

"Three days"

"I have to get out of this city by then..."

* * *

Arnold was sitting on the steps leading up to his a Lilas apartment when she got home.

"Arnold" She froze in the middle of the sidewalk and gave him a horrified look

"Lila...we need to talk" He stood and she looked away nervously.

"Arnold...I'm sorry" When she looked at him she had tears in her eyes and he stopped walking.

"What's wrong? Lila?"

"I suppose...it's best I come clean since you obviously know everything anyway"

"Lila? What are you talking about?" He was too confused to understand.

She burst into tears and Arnold came closer taking her carefully into his arms.

"Arnold...I'm so sorry...I cheated on you this weekend" She sobbed.

"What?" He was shocked but what was even more shocking was that he didn't care.

"I'm ever so sorry Arnold...But I swear it won't ever happen again...can't we just forget about it...please?"

"Lila...It's ok I forgive you but we need to talk anyway..."

She lifted her head from his shoulder teary eyed and he wiped a tear away.

"Lila...I cheated on you..." She stared a minute or two then she snapped.

She shoved him hard enough in the chest he stumbled backwards and a fire burned in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU ARNOLD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT!"

"what? Lila you cheated on me..." She stopped her screaming with a heavy sigh.

"So...the wedding is off then I guess?" Arnold walked over and sat back down on the steps Lila came to join him.

"I don't know Lila I can't help but feel that if we both cheated it's a sign that maybe...we don't really love each other"

"No Arnold don't say that i love you so much I'm ever so sure...please let's just get married and move on and forget it ever happened?"

"Lila..."

"Arnold we've both been with other people before we met...this isn't that much different...maybe this was a test to see if we love each other to move on...please Arnold? Please?" She looked ready to cry again.

"Alright Lila, You win let's get married on Sunday" She smiled her brightest smile and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"So, I don't want to ask but...was this girl anything like me?" Arnold looked at his shoes.

"No, She was one hundred percent the opposite"

* * *

Helga drug her six heavy bags up to the counter at the discount rental store, It was old and dirty looking a seriously ran down but was the only place in town that was open on sunday.

"I need a car" She sighed and the large dirty man behind the counter smiled at her.

"Well, Little missy I only got one left"

"Whatever I'll take it...I just need it now" She knew she looked as rundown as she felt but was beyond caring.

"It's not in the greatest shape..."

"I don't care...Alright?...In..." She glanced at her watch.

"In...three hours the only man I have ever loved is getting married and I need to be as far away as I can...I called every car rental place I could in the past three days and nobody had anything...I need a car"

"Alright little miss...calm down I'll get the keys" He turned and she sighed wich lately it seemed like even breathing hurt.

She picked up the bags and followed the man out into the empty parking lot and to an old and dirty looking car Helga winced it was repulsive.

"I told you I ain't got nothing fancy" He growled and she dropped her bags.

"It's fine I'll take it"

"If you're so anxoius to get out of town why don't you fly?"

"I don't know where I'm going..."She trailed off then began digging in her purse.

"Well, Follow me I'll get the paperwork drawn up"

* * *

Read and Review only two chapters left! how will it end?


	10. Chapter 10

Helga was driving ...no speeding away from the city when she dared to check her watch again two hours and Arnold would be getting married and she wanted as much distance between her and the wretched city as possible.

Her get away car was an old beat up looking thing and it was so big she felt like she was driving a boat. It was making awful noises and was filthy not to mention the rust but the inside was clean and she supposed it was better then being stuck in the city.

She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to stay focused on the road. Phoebe had offered Helga to stay with her and Gerald but Helga had wanted to be alone. The problem with that was that once she was alone in her hotel room the thought of sleeping in the bed made her stomach turn.

So she had spent the past few nights in her beautiful hotel room sleeping on the couch.

Right now she had exactly 12 miles between her and the nearest sign of civilization behind her and roughly 13 ahead of her before the next gas station. She had decided not to stay on the highway but take the backroads.

The car had been making terrible noises for the past three miles and about two miles after that began smoking out from under the hood it chose now to finally give out on her.

The loud bang was deafening and then a few soft rattle before shutting off and she barely managed to coast off the side of the road.

She sat where she was a minute and took a deep breath before getting out.

"You stupid piece of crap...that old hog new this car was on it's last legs" she mumbled to herself then kicked the tire as hard as she could.

Her foot crunched and she instantly felt pain shoot up her leg she cried out before dropping onto her butt in the dirt.

She bit her lip and felt tears fill her eyes and it took a second before she let them fall.

She pushed herself up and limped to her car pulling out her cell phone only to realize her battery was stone dead and she threw it roughly into the back seat.

She leaned over the bench seat in the front of the car to open her suitcase in an attempt to find pain killers for her obviously broken foot and when she uncovered the red flannel shirt Arnold had given her she froze.

Slowly she pulled it from her suitcase and more tears crept down her cheeks she lifted it to her face and smelled it. It smelled like Arnold and she broke down with a sob burrying her face in the shirt she cried harder then she had since he left.

Arnold was in a small back room of the large church that Lila had selected for their wedding.

He was shrugging on his coat when Gerald walked in already dressed in his best man outfit.

"Hey, Arnold how you holding up man?" Arnold shrugged.

"Alright I guess" He sighed heavily before moving to a mirror to beging working on his tie with little enthusiasm and Gerald noticed.

"You ready for the big moment? Just think in three hours you'll be married to the girl of your dreams"

"Uhhu" Arnold didn't stop messing with the tie.

"Arnold...man...are you sure you want to do this" Arnold froze.

"Yeah...I...I'm sure"

"No you're not...you look miserable and you know it feels wrong"

"Look, Gerald...Lila...she loves me..."

"And Helga doesn't?"

"Helga...even if I went to her right now she'd never have me and I don't blame her"

"So you're going to marry Lila out of spite?" Arnold got frustrated and threw his tie before turning to Gerald.

"I'm marrying Lila because she loves me and I care about her and it's the smart thing to do"

Gerald shook his head and leaned against the wall Arnold picked up his tie and went back to struggling with it when Pheobe opened the door.

"Arnold...were ready for you whenever" She smiled but he could tell it was forced before she shut the door.

He was standing at the front of the church with over 100 pairs of eyes watching him and he thought for sure they could all tell he didn't want to be there.

He focused on little Gerry who was smiling happily in his little tux while Gerald held him.

The bridal music started and he turned his attention slightly to his bride to be.

Lila was glowing as she floated down the aisle in an off the shoulder long sleeved dress he hair swept up in the front letting her long red curls spill wildly, but that's not who Arnold saw.

He saw a blonde haired blue eyes firecracker that set his soul on fire and when Lila reached him and took his hand he smiled but not for her.

His mind ran off to all his days with Helga, kissing her wildly the first time, walking down the steet, eating ice cream, feeding the ducks holding little Gerry and smiling at him and the last image to play through his head was the expression on her face when he told her about Lila.

"ARNOLD!" Lila snapped and he jumped.

"Huh?" He looked around and noticed Phoebe suppressing a smile behind Lila.

"Son, This is where you say I do" The preached encouraged Lila smiled.

"I...I..."

"Arnold" Gerald whispered from behind him.

"I...I'm so sorry Lila...I can't" A gasp filled the church Lila looked horrified but he heard Gerald sigh in relief.

"I...I'm in love with someone else" Arnold told her.

Lila stood frozen just staring at him the preacher shut his Bible and walked away.

"It's her isn't it...the woman you were with?"

"Yeah, It's her"

Lila looked at the crowd of people then smiled and picked up the edges of her huge dress and walked away.

Arnold turned to Gerald.

"Gerald, I need your car" Gerald fished in his pockets before pulling out his keys.

"GO!" Phoebe ran up to them.

"Arnold, She wasn't taking the highway she's in a beat up old rental"

"I'll find her, Thanks Gerald" He turn and ran out of the church not stopping to explain to anyone.

He had been driving for nearly two hours and was beginning to lose hope that he would find her when he saw the car broken down on the side of the road and he sent a thank you to whoever was listening.

He parked behind the car and slowly got out walking up to it.

Helga was sitting on the hood one foot pulled up against her chest the other leg dangling oddly infront of her. She was wearing loose ripped blue jeans and his button up flannel shirt and he suddenly felt over dressed.

He moved up beside her and she looked over at him then went back to staring at the sky. He sat down on the hood beside her. They sat there in silence a few minutes before he spoke.

"Helga, What are you doing?"

"Watching the sunset...thinking..."

"Right here?"

"Well, the car died my phone was already dead and I may have broken my foot" She said it so simply he almost couldn't tell she had been crying.

"Let me see" He moved to kneel infront of her and realized her ankle was swollen her shoe her cute little pink converse show was extremely tight and he had to wiggle it to get it off. She bit her lip but didn't move.

When he pulled her sock down he winced. Her foot was swollen two times bigger then is should be and was a nasty purple black color.

"Helga, This needs looked at"

"You're looking" She shrugged.

"That's not what I mean"

"Arnold...shouldn't you be at a reception not out here ordering me around?"

"No, I should be here...I should have always been here...I couldn't do it Helga I didn't marry her...I was standing there thinking about the woman I was so crazy in love with it hurts to be without her and it hit me...she wasn't Lila"

"Too bad...theres nobody here that loves you anymore Arnold" She slid off the hood wincing when her foot hit the ground.

"Helga...I'm sorry I hurt you...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lila but I was so...madly in love with you that I wasn't thinking clearly...please...give me a chance a real chance no secrets no fiancee' just us"

"It's too late Arnold...Even if I did...you'd cheat on me too" She looked hurt when she said it.

"No, No, Never Helga, Never...I love you more then anything...I told you when we were younger I knew how you felt I was waiting until you were ready to say it and I was ready to hear it...I know you Helga your acting tough now but you feel the same I'm ready to say it to you and I'm ready to hear you say it"

"Well...I'm not Arnold" She tried to push past him and he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him.

"Say it Helga...tell me that you love me...I said it to you..."

"My foot hurts...please if you love me just call someone to come get me and leave"

"If? If? If I love you? I called off my wedding Helga the wedding to a girl I thought I had loved since we were nine...for you...because deep down even when we were nine I always knew it was going to be you or nobody..."

"Arnold..."

"No, Don't do this Helga this is our chance don't ruin it just tell me you love me...just tell me..."

She bit her lip and looked away and he slowly let go of her arms.

"Helga...do you love me? do you still want to be with me?"

READ AND REVIEW! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT, HOW WILL IT END ?WHAT WILL HELGAS ANSWER BE?


	11. Chapter 11

SIX YEARS LATER...

Arnold was sitting at his kitchen table looking through the mail when the little pink tinged envelope caught his eye he looked at it a minute before opening it.

He scanned it a few times before laughing.

"Hey, Honey...you'll never guess what we just go in the mail"

"What is it?"

"An invitation...to a wedding someone we used to know"

"Who is it?" His wife was in the kitchen making breakfast and he could tell getting irritated when he avoided answering.

"Lila...she's marrying Arnie"

"Oh that's rich"

"So I guess we're not going?" The sinwing door that led to the kitchen from the dining room opened and Helga shot him a look that gave him his answer.

"What do you think?"

"I'll check no" He laughed and she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"DADDY DADDY!" His daughter Stella rushed down the stairs and he stood to pick her up when she ran to him sitting down he set her on his lap.

"Well, Aren't you just the cutest little thing I've ever seen?"

He kissed the top of her little blonde head and she giggled, She was so perfect he still had trouble believing she was his and she was here. Today was already her first day of pre-school and she had been thrilled when Helga got her new clothes.

Her outfit for her first day took him back years, cute little purple overall with little blonde pig tails and a little purple bow. She was a spitting image of her mother minus hte unibrow and she was beautiful.

"Are you nervous darling?" She shook her head digging into the pancakes Helga sat infront of her.

"No mommy, I'll be ok" Helga smiled before returning to the kitchen.

Arnold reached around his tiny little girl to help her cut the pancakes.

"DADDY!" Miles who was sitting a few inches away in his high chair reached for Arnold.

"Hang on Miles...Daddy will help" Helga came in and quickly set a plate infront of Miles.

"SIt, Mister eat your breakfast...look you're brother is being a good boy" She motioned towards his twin Phillip who was happily shoveling in his pancakes.

The twins were only two but already Miles was becoming the more outgoing one of the two while Phillip was quiet and calm.

"Are you sure you can watch the twins while I take Stella to school? I can take them with me" Helga offered as she sat down.

"Helga...it's fine...I can watch them"

She finished her pancakes quickly then disappeared into the kitchen with the twins empty plates. She was wiping the twins sticky hands when Stella spoke.

"Mommy mommy, Can we give Daddy his present now?" Helga smiled.

"Oh I suppose...go get it but hurry I don't want you late your first day"

"A present? what's going on?" Arnold looked at Helga and she smiled.

"Don't worry you'll like it"

Stella came running down the stairs with a tiny blue box in her hand giggling happily as Arnold lifted her back onto his lap.

"What is this? it's no even my birthday"

"Open is Daddy" She bounced on his lap and he laughed reaching around her to untie the not he took off the lid.

He stared for a minute not quite understanding but Stella busted out in squeals of happiness Arnold looked at Helga who was leaning against the wall then back at the box.

"A...A rattle?...Helga.."

She rolled her eyes and smiled before lightly patting her completely flat stomach.

"Congratulations Daddy" Helga smiled and Stella squealed.

"A baby? we're having another baby?" He was still amazed.

He stood letting Stella slide off his lep onto the floor and she danced happily around her two brothers who picked up on her happiness and giggled bouncing in their high chairs.

"When? how did this happen?" Helga laughed.

"About two and a half months"

He hugged her close and she smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy ! I want a hug" The insistant tugging on his pant leg alerted him of Stella yelling and he smiled lifting her up between him and Helga for a hug.

"I love you" He told Helga and she smiled.

"I love you too football head"

He smiled kissing Stellas cheek,

"And you little missy didn't even tell me" She giggled happily.

"It's a surprise daddy"

"It certainly was"

"Was I a surprise daddy?" Stella asked adn Arnold smiled.

"No baby, You weren't a surprise" She frowned and he laughed.

"But you're jsut as speacial"

"Ok, Stella go get your back pack we gotta go" Helga told her and Arnold sat her down and she rushed off to get her things.

As soon as she was gone Arnold pulled Helga closer for a less then appropriate kiss. They were interrupted by the loud banging of the twins who had discovered that beating their spoons on their trays made a noise. Helga laughed as Stella ran to the front door.

"Have fun with the boys daddy" She kissed his cheek and Arnold smiled.

It began to rain on the way to daycare so when they pulled up outfront Helga insisted on making Stella wait for an umberella, she didn't want her baby girl walking in the rain.

While she was turned in the car reached for the umberella Stella gasp pressing herselg against the window.

"Mommy, Look at that boy" She pointed and Helga turned to look.

"What boy Stella?"

"That one right there walking" She pointed again and Helga saw him.

He was little about Stellas age walking in the pouring rain he had a little green had and green pants which were soaked and covered in mud he looked lost and lonely and Helgas heart ached for him. She had been that kid before.

"I think I should say hello to him.." Stella said and Helga smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I think that's a great idea" Helga got out and walked around to open Stellas door and hand her the little purple umberella.

Stella ran up to the little bot with a smile placing her umberella over both of them.

"I like your hat" She smiled at him.

"what?" He looked at her confused.

"I like your hat...it's green like you pants" She beamed and the little boy smiled.

The two of them disappeared into the day care and Helga smiled.

Some times it's amazing how life makes a circle leading you right back to where you started and sometimes leading someone else to follow your path.

* * *

THE END! Thank you so so much to everyone who read this and reviewed it and of course thank you to my facebook friends on the Hey Arnold board for their continued support. It has meant so much that you allowed my story into your lives and that you all supported and kept me going. I had so much fun writing this I can't wait to start my next Hey Arnold fictionand I hope that everyone who read this one will check it out.


End file.
